


an airplane carried me to bed

by kindoff



Series: antologi kifemkuro [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Future Fic, Genderbending, pilot!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise kerap membayangkan terbang bukan sebagai pilot. (Ia melihat awan. Jauh di bawah itu, dunia tampak kecil.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	an airplane carried me to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> judul diambil dari potongan lagu **Sailboats-Sky Sailing** (yep, _another_ Adam Young _'s project!_ ) yang sekaligus jadi _backsound_ pas nulis. Rekomendasi didengerin sambil baca uwu. Kurang riset, jadi kalau ada yang janggal perihal latar, cmiiw.  
>  Btw akhir-akhir ini saya rasa kifemkuro _fits_ Owl City _so well_ , lagu-lagunya itu lho O)---( ~~iya saya mabok kifemkuro hmmg~~

Di antara awan-awan yang menyelubungi dia (dan kapal terbangnya), benak Kise kerap mengambang hingga jauh. Horizon biru dan laut berkilauan bak kolam permata, sementara ucapan kopilot terproses dengan baik walau ia hanya teringat figur seseorang.

Kise kerap membayangkan terbang bukan sebagai pilot. Ia akan membeli tiket di loket (terminal yang ramai; huruf-huruf merah pada papan pengumuman digital) sebagaimana yang dilakukan orang-orang berkoper itu, destinasi entah ke mana (tidak terpikir detil namun ia cukup senang membayangkan Italia?). Ia akan menarik tangan Kuroko yang tak banyak bicara seperti biasa, mengoceh khawatir (main-main) bahwa ia bisa kehilangan Kuroko kapan saja karena presensi tipis. Kuroko meninju lengannya pelan dan Kise tertawa.

Dia bisa melakukan beberapa hal. Seperti memikirkan Kuroko yang tidak menyukai segala hal ribet karena koper mereka berukuran sama. Kise mengingat koper besar milik wanita-wanita _glamour_ dan segera saja bergidik. Ia hampir menubruk bahu orang lain jika saja Kuroko tidak sigap menarik lengan bajunya. (Hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak boleh terlewat!)

Mereka menyusuri lorong menuju _apron_ setelah pengecekan ketat oleh keamanan berantai, melirik anjungan sebelum senyum tipis Kuroko mengungkapkan kegelian perempuan itu. _Kau seperti baru pertama kali._ Kise mengangkat bahu, terkekeh lalu melangkah lagi. (Dan, oh, ia—mereka—menaiki tangga juga masuk lewat pintu penumpang!)

Kise akan membiarkan Kuroko duduk lebih dulu. Ia juga menyukai posisi di samping jendela, namun menyerahkan untuk Kuroko dengan senang hati selama dia masih di sisinya. Suatu keberuntungan; penumpang di samping mereka tidak hadir untuk penerbangan sehingga Kise merasa membayar untuk dua kursi.

Kise memakai sabuk tanpa kesulitan, begitu pun Kuroko karena ia cerdas sekaligus pengamat yang baik (bukan peniru, itu beda lagi). Kise mendengar sapa, pengumuman, apalah semacam itu yang sudah ia hapal mati di kepala. Penjelasan di mana pelampung, masker oksigen, hal-hal teknis diumumkan rutin. Pramugari-pramugari maskapai penuh senyum di atas hak mereka, tanpa satu pun yang Kise kenal. Ia adalah penumpang, ingat?

Kise coba tidak membayangkan ruang kokpit dan segala tuas pengendali ketika pesawat itu lepas landas, naik ke udara bersama rute terpetakan kendali otomatis. Ia menikmati semua ini, termasuk konsumsi dari troli-troli, Kuroko membaca buku dengan tenang sambil mengulum permen susu. Kise mengabaikan _headset_ di saku baju. Kuroko sempat menawari bertukar duduk, _kau ingin melihat ke luar berhubung aku membaca?_ Namun Kise menggeleng tanpa kehilangan senyum. Alih-alih, ia memegang siku perempuan itu dan menumpangkan kepala pada bahu Kuroko, yang tidak keberatan karena dia tak menarik diri. Kuroko punya wangi seperti gula kapas atau vanila atau sesuatu yang manis seperti itu. Fakta bahwa Kuroko lebih dari sekadar teman perjalanan membuatnya senang.

Kise berniat tidur saja sepanjang perjalanan, namun Kuroko mengguncang ia lembut, membangunkan. Ah, makan siang! Terlalu lama terkurung dalam kokpit membuatnya nyaris lupa seperti apa penumpang lain mengisi perut mereka. Kise hampir terlalu antusias hingga membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lagi. (Dia sendiri menyantap tanpa tendensi berlebihan. Buku berpembatas halaman tiga ratus diletakkan berdampingan jendela.)

Selesai makan, Kise memutar pandangan sejenak dan melontarkan pertanyaan paling konyol yang entah bagaimana bisa tersangkut di kepala: _Kurokocchi, bagaimana jika jendela pesawat dapat dibuka?_ (Kali ini tidak menolak saat Kuroko kembali menawari bertukar duduk. Kise melihat awan. Jauh di bawah itu, dunia tampak kecil.)

Pesawat mereka mendarat dengan mulus. Kise sempat menahan napas seolah desing roda mencium _runway_ dan sayap dan kemudi itu ada di genggamannya, tapi sentuhan ringan Kuroko di punggung tangannya mengingatkan bahwa ia adalah penumpang dan bukan kapten kapal. Entah sudah berapa kali Kise menjumpai gurat terhibur di sana, yang mau tidak mau melemaskan bahunya.

Mereka turun bersama penumpang-penumpang lain. Raut-raut lelah, tungkai pegal, verba percakapan. Tubuh-tubuh diregangkan dengan jejak _air conditioner_ tersisa pada serat-serat fabrik. Beberapa menguap, mengusap mata, bertanya jam, hal-hal remeh semacam itu.

Kise hampir kehilangan orientasi namun terima kasih Kuroko mengerti, menunjuk area kedatangan alih-alih direksi kru. Kise mengerjap, tertawa lepas karena ini cukup menyenangkan. (Mungkin ia harus menyarankan _kau harus mencoba pula_ pada kopilot? Toh mereka sama-sama manusia langit, tahanan kokpit.)

(Untuk beberapa hal, Kise harap ia meninggalkan barang di kabin.)

Kise akan mencari taksi—sebisa mungkin warna kuning, jangan tanya kenapa karena dia juga tidak tahu—lalu setelah koper mereka masuk bagasi dan kunci kamar hotel diterima dari resepsionis, ia dapat menghempaskan diri di kasur, menarik Kuroko bersamanya, bergelung hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kuroko bertanya dan Kise akan mengungkapkan kesan tentang perjalanan tadi, senyum serta binar menari-nari di muka. Kuroko akan tersenyum, menatap Kise dengan sepasang biru jernih (seperti langit yang ia pandangi di banyak sekali kesempatan), bertanya apa dia mau istirahat atau pergi ke luar. Kise memilih opsi kedua.

Mereka akan banyak berjalan-jalan. Tak sekadar mencuci mata dengan kamera di tangan, _crepes_ , jembatan serta kanal, lebih dari itu Kise meraup banyak udara untuk paru-parunya yang merindukan rasa hangat. Banyak waktu bersama Kuroko, misalnya. Udara terasa asing di sana, namun mata Kise selalu berhasil memerangkap figur Kuroko dan senyumnya yang amat familier. Ia melihat kehidupan yang nyata dan Kise menyukainya. Bukan hal yang janggal, karena ia lebih banyak berada di langit sedang Kuroko di bantaran benua. (Lebih spesifiknya adalah, sudah lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu bersama.)

Mereka akan banyak berjalan-jalan. Memuaskan diri akan panorama kota yang ramah, budaya asing, juga pantai dan laut dengan pasir, buih, ombak. Kise beberapa kali memotret Kuroko secara diam-diam, tertawa oleh raut protes Kuroko. Senyumnya belum memudar kala ia mencium Kuroko di bawah matahari dan topi bundar sang perempuan.

Setelah segala suka ria itu, Kise akan membeli tiket lagi (terminal yang ramai; huruf-huruf merah pada papan pengumuman digital). Mereka akan mengulangi segalanya untuk pulang. Kembali ke rutinitas di mana ia mengemudikan kapal terbang, dan Kuroko dengan anak-anak masa depan yang harus diurusnya.

Kise tersenyum. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan; sudah satu seperempat jam pesawat berada di ketinggian dua puluh delapan ribu kaki. Kopilot sedang tak di tempat (seingatnya pamit ke toilet). Berdasarkan kalkulasi, mereka akan mendarat empat puluh lima menit lagi, masih cukup lama.

Kise memandangi hamparan horizon di kejauhan; biru. Biru, sungguh biru. Matanya sedikit menyipit—senyumnya memudar dan ada sejumput pahit di tenggorokan _. Tidak apa-apa, ia sudah cukup puas hanya dengan membayangkan semua itu._

_(Kurokocchi, apa kau juga pernah membayangkan itu?_

_Apa kau melihat harapanku dari surga sana?)_


End file.
